Jackson Tinsley
Jackson Tinsley was the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Jackson is best known for his alliance with Muriel Ossip that began on Day Four. As a part of the dominant Kelabu tribe and a critical component of the Savage Six alliance, Jackson found himself in a very comfortable position early on in the game via his alliance with Tyler Allen and Vinny Bonta. Despite being split up from Muriel at the tribe swap and seemingly being on the brink of elimination at one point post-swap, Jackson maneuvered his way to the merge through strong performances in challenges and reunited with Muriel on Day 35. Despite a very strong pre-merge performance by Jackson, he decided to take a step back to prevent his name from being thrown around as a potential target post-merge. Jackson began to fall out of the loop on many of the major vote-offs in the early stages of the merge and became consumed with the notion of eliminating Will Wahl from the game after perceiving him to be one of the biggest threats remaining. Despite not being a part of the majority alliance remaining in the game and being labeled as the weaker member of his pair with Muriel, Jackson was able to make a stand late in the game and take control following a surprise tribal council and a bold idol play and thus was able to systematically eliminate each member of the majority alliance that had controlled the game up to that point. After winning the Final Immunity Challenge, Jackson decided to take Muriel to the Final Two with him over Allie Donohue despite the perception that Muriel was seemingly the more controlling and threatening member of their pair when it came to jury votes. However, after a very confident and poised performance by Jackson at Final Tribal Council, he managed to beat Muriel for the title of Sole Survivor in a 4-3 vote. Biography My name is Jackson Tinsley and I am a second year business student at Ohio State. I currently live on campus and am a member of the business fraternity, Pi Sigma Epsilon. I love Ohio State football and watch the Buckeyes play every home game in Block O South stands. Before Ohio State, I was a competitive swimmer for my high school and club team and practiced for at least two and a half hours every day! Last summer, I was the assistant head coach of a summer swim team, leading 130 swimmers ages 5-18 in cheers and ultimately winning the league championship. My main hobby outside of swimming is SURVIVOR. I have watched the show since preschool, literally! Any time I have to myself, I will be on cbs.com watching seasons of SURVIVOR or Big Brother, and I’m not ashamed to say I’ve seen every episode of both series! Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Jackson Tinsley '''Major(s): '''Finance '''Minor(s): '''n/a '''Hometown: '''West Chester, Ohio '''Birthday: '''January 2nd, 1997 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Pi Sigma Epsilon (Professional Business Fraternity), Block O, OSU Votes What Are Three Words To Describe You? Optimistic, Spirited, Cheerful. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? I love to swim and watch television! Reality television is the best. I like to watch the news. I also have a love for ice cream in any type of weather. What Are You Most Passionate About? I feel strongly about politics. I probably also care way too much about Big Brother and Survivor. I am also passionate about myself and my future.' What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? People who ride bikes on roads really annoy me, people who say "Oh, I LOVE her" or "You're an angel!" after barely knowing the person, when people say they are from an area outside of Ohio when they've been growing up in Ohio since they were 2 years old. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I have been to 45 of the 50 states of America. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? None. If you find any, let me know. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? I am always changing. I never stick to a resolution. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My mom and dad. What Is Your Dream Job? TV Producer. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? New York City. I feel like most people should experience life in the city at some point. I also feel content in Ohio. I don't have the same desire to leave Ohio that others do. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? The mind of Spencer Bledsoe, the personality of Courtney Yates, and the gameplay of Ciera Eastin... hopefully. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I want to play Survivor! I have played the game out in my head for years and I am so excited to put myself to the test. I want to be a part of this piece of Survivor history and deliver the game changing moments I crave to see on CBS. Why Will You Win? I understand the game and I want to win. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I am a summer swim coach and pool lifeguard! '